interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
De
Translingual Etymology 1 From . # Germany Etymology 2 From . # German ---- English Alternative spellings * dee Verb # To do. References * * * * Anagrams * ed, Ed, ED, Ed., E.D. ---- Anglo-Norman Etymology From . Preposition # of, from ---- Asturian Etymology From . Preposition # of, from Usage notes * The preposition contracts to before a word beginning with a vowel or : , . Derived terms * * ---- Catalan Etymology 1 Noun # The Latin letter D (lowercase d). Etymology 2 Pronunciation * Preposition # of, from Category:ca:Latin letter names ---- Danish Pronunciation * Pronoun # they ---- Dutch Pronunciation * * Article of common gender # the #: ''De man'' — “The man” #: ''De vrouw'' — “The woman” #: Het boek — “The book” #: ''De boeken'' — “The books” #: ''De oude man en de zee.'' #:: [[w:en:The Old Man and the Sea|'The' Old Man and the Sea.]] Usage notes * Placed before masculine and feminine nouns and plural nouns of all genders, indicating a specific person or thing instead of a general case. See also * een * het Derived terms * dezelfde * des, der, den, 's ---- Esperanto Etymology From , , . Preposition # from #: Mi ne aĉetas ion ajn de ĉi tiu vendejo! #:: I don't buy anything at all '''from' this store!'' # possessed by #: La aŭto de Davido estas nigra. #:: Davids' car is black.'' # done, written or composed by #: Ĉu vi havas esperantan tradukon de Drakulo de Bram Stoker? #:: Do you have an Esperanto translation of ''Dracula by Bram Stoker?'' #: La viro estis mordita de hundo. #:: The man was bitten '''by' a dog.'' ---- French Pronunciation * * , Preposition # of #* 1837 Louis Viardot, L’Ingénieux Hidalgo Don Quichotte de la Manchefr.Wikisource, translation of El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha by Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra, Chapter I: #*: Dans une bourgade de la Manche, dont je ne veux pas me rappeler le nom, vivait, il n’y a pas longtemps, un hidalgo .... #*:: In a village of La Mancha, whose name I do not want to remember, lived, not long ago, an hidalgo .... #:Paris est la capitale '''de' la France.'' #::Paris is the capital '''of' France.'' #:En 1905, les églises deviennent la propriété '''de' l'État.'' #::In 1905, churches became the property '''of' the state.'' # 's #: Œuvres '''de' Fermat'' #::Fermat'’s''' Works'' #:Elle est la femme '''de' mon ami.'' #::She's my friends' wife.'' #:le voisin '''de' Gabriel'' #::Gabriels' neighbor'' # from #:Elle vient '''de' la France.'' #::She comes '''from' France.'' #:Vous êtes '''de' la Suisse ?'' #::Are you '''from' Switzerland?'' #:Ce fromage est '''de' l'Espagne.'' #::This cheese is '''from' Spain.'' #:C'est '''de' l'ouest de la France.'' #::It's '''from' the west of France.'' #:Le train va '''de' Paris à Bordeaux.'' #::The train goes '''from' Paris to Bordeaux.'' # of #:5 kilos '''de' pommes.'' #::5 kilograms '''of' apples.'' #:une verre '''de' vin'' #::a glass '''of' wine'' #:une portion '''de' frites'' #::a portion '''of' fries'' # #:jus '''de' pomme'' #::apple juice #:verre '''de' vin'' #::glass of wine #:boite '''de' nuit'' #::night club #:chien '''de' garde'' #::guard dog #:voiture '''de' sport'' #::sports car #:stade '''de' football'' #::football stadium # from #:''De 9:00 à 11:00 je ne serai pas libre.'' #::''From 9 to 11 I won't be free.'' #:Je travaille '''de' huit heures à midi.'' #:un groupe '''de' cinq à huit personnes.'' #::The group consists of ['from'] five to people people. # #:Je me suis arrêté '''de' fumer.'' #::I stopped smoking. #:Il continue de m'embêter. #::He keeps annoying me. #:Elle m'a dit '''de' venir.'' #::She told me to come. #:Nous vous proposons '''de' venir.'' #::We suggest you come. Usage notes Before a word beginning with a vowel sound, contracts to . Before the article , it contracts with the article into , as shown in the example above. Before the article , it contracts with the article into . : Le Songe '''d’'une nuit d’été'' — “A Midsummer Night’s Dream” (Literally, “The Dream of one night of summer”) : la queue '''du' chien'' — “the dog’s tail” : Index '''des' auteurs'' — “Index of the authors” Article # some; any (in questions or negatives) #:Je voudrais '''de' la viande.'' #::I'd like some meat. #:Est-ce qu'il y a '''de' la bonne musique ?'' #::Is there any good music? #:Nous cherchons '''du' lait.'' #::We're looking for some milk. # a, an, any #:Elle n'a pas de mère. #::She hasn't got a mother. #:Il n'a pas de crayon. #::He hasn't got a pencil. #:Je n'ai pas '''de' temps.'' #::I haven't got any time. Usage notes In the positive, de is usually used with a definite article, as in the examples. In the negative, without an article. Derived terms * d’, du, des Anagrams * ed, éd. ---- Galician Etymology From . Preposition # of, from Usage notes The preposition de contracts to d-'' before articles, before third-person tonic pronouns, and before the determiners and . Derived terms * , , , * , , , * , , , * , , , * , , , ---- Haitian Creole Etymology From Cardinal number '''de' # two See also * Category:ht:Cardinal numbers Category:ht:Cardinal numbers ---- Hungarian Pronunciation * * Adverb # how!, very much #: ''De szép ez a ház!'' - Oh, how beautiful that house is! Synonyms * be * milyen Conjunction # but # (oh) yes!, surely! (used as a positive contradiction to a negative statement) #: Nem voltál itt! - '''De' ott voltam.'' - You weren't here! - Yes I was there! Derived terms * dehogy * dehát * deviszont ;In expressions * a lélek kész, de a test erőtlen See also * csak * dehát * és * mégis * viszont Category:Hungarian two-letter words ---- Ido Preposition # of (comprising, containing, or made from) ---- Interlingua Preposition # of, from ---- Irish Pronunciation * * Preposition # from # of Inflection Usage notes Triggers lenition of a following consonant. Used only before consonant sounds. Related terms * d' ---- Italian Contraction # #: Michael Radford è il regista '''de' "Il postino".'' — "Michael Radford is the director of "Il Postino". Usage notes is used where , , etc, would ordinarily be used, but cannot be because the article is part of the title of a film, book, etc. See also * Anagrams * ed ---- Japanese Particle # で: indicating location or instrumental ---- !Kung Noun # woman Related terms * ǯau * zau Category:khi-kun:People ---- Latin Etymology 1 Adverb # down Usage notes * It is used only in the phrase , from + . The set phrase . Etymology 2 Perhaps from (compare ), old of pronom. stem ; and the suffixes, old case-forms, ''-dam, -dem, -dum, -do'' with the locative ''-de''. Preposition # of, concerning, about #: ''De rebus mathematicis'' — “Concerning mathematical things” # from, away from, down from, out of (in general to indicate the person or place from which any thing is taken, etc., with verbs of taking away, depriving, demanding, requesting, inquiring, buying; as capere, sumere, emere, quaerere, discere, trahere, etc., and their compounds). #: Emere '''de' aliquo.'' #:: To buy from someone. #: Aliquid mercari '''de' aliquo.'' #:: Someone trades from someone. #: ''De aliquo quaerere, quid, etc., C #:: To search for someone. (?) #: Saepe hoc audivi '''de' patre.'' #: ''De mausoleo exaudita vox est.'' #: Ut sibi liceret discere id '''de' me.'' #: (so with petere, of place) ''De vicino terra petita solo.'' #: (so of persons (late Latin)) Peto '''de' te.'' #: Animam '''de' corpore mitto.'' #: Aliquo quom jam sucus '''de' corpore cessit.'' #: Civitati persuasit, ut '''de' finibus suis cum omnibus copiis exirent.'' #: Decedere '''de' provincia.'' #: ''De vita decedere.'' #: Exire '''de' vita.'' (compare excedere e vita) #: ''De' triclinio, de cubiculo exire.'' #: Hamum '''de' cubiculo ut e navicula jacere.'' #: ''De castris procedere.'' #: Brassica '''de' capite et de oculis omnia (mala) deducet.'' #: ''De digito anulum detraho.'' #:: From the finger I pull the ring. #: ''De matris complexu aliquem avellere atque abstrahere.'' #: Nomen suum '''de' tabula sustulit.'' #: Ferrum '''de' manibus extorsimus.'' #: Juris utilitas vel a peritis vel '''de' libris depromi potest.'' #: ...decido '''de' lecto praeceps.'' #: ''De muro se deicere.'' #: ''De sella exsilire.'' #: Nec ex equo vel '''de' muro etc., hostem destinare.'' #: ''De caelo aliquid demittere.'' # to depart, withdraw from #: ''De altera parte agri Sequanos decedere juberet.'' Derived terms * sexagenarios de ponte Usage notes * denotes the going out, departure, removal, or separating of an object from any fixed point (it occupies a middle place between which denotes a mere external departure, and which signifies from the interior of a thing. Hence verbs compounded with are constructed not only with , but quite as frequently with and ; and, on the other hand, those compounded with and often have the indicated by ). Related terms * de- * decline * deduce * depose Descendants * Aragonese: * Asturian: * Catalan: * Corsican: * Esperanto: * French: * Galician: * Ido: * Interlingua: * Italian: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Sicilian: * Spanish: ---- Lingua Franca Nova Preposition # of, owned by, containing # from, out of, away from, off, since ---- Lojban Particle # someone/something Usage notes Multiple occurrences of in logically connected sentences refer to the same thing. Related terms * da * di ---- Mandarin Pronunciation * Particle # a subordinating particle (of subordination) #* ta de Zhongwen hen hao, ta nenggou shuxieziru. #: her/his Chinese is very good, she/he can write smoothly. #* Hanyu Pinyin shi xuexi huozhe shiyong Hanyu he Hanzi de gongju. #: Hànyǔ Pīnyīn shì xuéxí huòzhě shǐyòng Hànyǔ hé Hànzì de gōngjù. #: 漢語拼音是學習或者使用漢語和漢字的工具。 #: 汉语拼音是学习或者使用汉语和汉字的工具。 #: Pinyin is a tool for learning or using Hanyu and Hanzi. #* wǒ mǎi de shū. #: the book I bought. #* shíjiàn shi jianyan zhenli de biaozhun. #: practice is the standard for testing truth. #* zhe-jian canting de shiwu haochi, danshi hen gui. #: the food of this restaurant is delicious, but it is very expensive. #* Chengdu shi Zhongguo xinan de da chengshi. #: Chéngdū shì Zhōngguó xīnán de dà Chéngshì. #: 成都是中国西南'的'大城市. #: Chengdu is a big city of the southwest China. #* ta zhongyu jiejuele yunshu de kunnan. #: she/he finally solved the difficulty of transportation. #* ta zongshi shitu jie2shi2 neng bangzhu ta de ganbu. #: she/he always tries to cultivate cadres who might be able to help him. #* Fang jiaoshou xiang3chu1le yige banfa lai xiaomie zhongzi shang de xijun. #: Professor Fang worked out a method to destroy bacteria on the seeds. #* zhe-ci diaocha bijiaole butong guojia de jiage. #: the survey compares prices in different countries. #* Huhehaote shi Zhongguo Neimenggu Zizhiqu de shoufu. #: Hohhot is the capital of the Inner Mongolian Autonomous Region of China. #* ganxie renjia de yuanzhu. #: thank others for their assistance. #* ta yanjiuguo dongfang guojia de wenhua. #: she/he has studied the cultures of the eastern countries. #* pengren de jiben jiqiao. #: the basic skill of cookery. #* zhengfu caiqu zhizhi tonghuo pengzhang de fangzhen shi zhengque de. #: the government was correct to follow a course of defeating inflation. #* zheli de kongqi hen hao. #: the air is very good here. #* jintian de gupiao shichang chengjiaoliang chaoguo 1000 yì Yuan. #: the buying and selling volume of stock market today has exceeded 100 billion Yuan. #* bianzheng weiwuzhuyi de jiben yuanze jiushi shishiqiushi. #: the basic principle of dialectical materialism is to seek the truth from facts. #* ta shi women gongsi bumen de zhǔrèn. #: she/he is the supervisor of a department of our company. #* songcai shengjiangji shi yi-zhong song fan-cai de xiaoxing shengjiangji. #: dumbwaiter is a kind of small lift for delivering meal. #* zhe-jian fandian de shiwu haochi, danshi hen gui. #: The food of this restaurant is delicious, but it is very expensive. #* guangchang de zhongyang you yige jinianbei. #: there is a monument in the center of the public square. #* ni de jiankang jiancha jieguo hen zhengchang. #: the results of your health exam show that everything is normal. #* duoyinjiehua shi yuyan fazhan de fangxiang. #: polysyllablization is the trend of language development. #* paishengci shi yige cong qita ci paisheng chulai de ci. #: derivative is a word that derives from another one. #* yuyan wenzi shi renlei shehui shíjiàn de chanwu. #: language is the product of the practice of the human society. #* Zhongguo Renmin Daxue de geyan shi "shishiqiushi". #: the motto of Renmin University of China is to "Seek Truth from Facts". Derived terms * wo de * ni de * ta de * women de * nimen de * tamen de Particle # an adjective particle #* renzaoyu shi yi-zhong renzao de yuyan, piru Shijieyu. #: artificial language is a kind of man-made language, such as Esperanto. #* ta shi yige chéngshí de haizi. #: tā shì yīge chéngshí de háizi. #: 她/他是一个'诚实的'孩子. #: she/he is an honest child. #* xu4jiu3 bei renwei shi yige zhuyao de shehui wenti. #: alcoholism is recognized as a major social problem. #* yangrou shi yi-zhong bu3shen1 de roulei. #: mutton/lamb is a kind of nourishing meats. #* ta renzhen de jianchale dazigao, paichule suoyou de cuowu. #: she/he went through the typescript carefully to eliminate all errors from it. #* zher you yi-jia qiongku de renjia. #: there is a needy family. #* yi-zhong jiduan buli de huanjing tiaojian, piru kongqi wuran. #: an extremely adverse environmental condition, such as air pollution. #* zhe shi yige kexing de fang'an. #: this is a workable scheme. #* kunnan de rènwu. #: a hard assignment. #* fangzi yuanlai de zhǔrén. #: the original owner of the house. #* jingyan shi zuihao de laoshi. #: experience is the best teacher. #* shijieshang meiyou yongyuan de pengyou ye meiyou yongyuan de diren. #: there is no constant friend and also no constant enemy in the world. #* women jihua zai bujiu de jianglai jiehun. #: we plan on getting married in the near future. #* yi3 Beijingyin wei biaozhunyin, yi3 Beifanghua wei jichu fangyan, yi3 dianfan de xiandai baihuawen zhuzuo wei yufa guifan de Han minzu gongtongyu, jiaozuo Putonghua. #: the common national speech of Han nationality using Beijing pronunciation as the standard pronunciation, using Beijing speech as the basic dialect, and using the model writing of the modern vernacular prose as the norm of grammar, is called Putonghua. Derived terms * kuàilè de Particle # a noun-forming particle (like English -er) #* kānmén de. #: a doorkeeper. Particle # a modal particle #* zhengfu caiqu zhizhi tonghuo pengzhang de fangzhen shi zhengque de. #: the government was correct to follow a course of defeating inflation. #* ta hui lai de. #: she/he will come. #* zhiyao ni nuli jiu hui chenggong de. #: if you work hard then you will succeed. Particle # an adverb-forming particle (like English -ly) #* chilun bixu shidang de jiayou. #: gear must be properly lubricated. #* ta renzhen de jianchale dazigao, paichule suoyou de cuowu. #: She/he went through the typescript carefully to eliminate all errors from it. #* shishiqiushi de xuehao he yonghao Yingyu, Hanzi he Hanyu Pinyin. #: to learn and to use English, Hanzi and Pinyin well practically. Derived terms * kuàilè de Particle # a complement to indicate result #* ta pao de hen kuai. #: she/he runs very fast. Derived terms * dadepo * kandejian * lidekai * xiadelai Infix # Suffix # Alternative spellings * d ("de" (的) could be replaced by "d") * di ("de" (地) could be replaced by "di") Pinyin # 圬: plaster over with layer of mud # 墬: # 底: bottom, underneath, underside # 徖: # 的 # 地: earth; soil, ground; region # 得: obtain, get, gain, acquire Pinyin syllable de # # Usage notes English transcriptions of Chinese speech often fail to distinguish between the critical tonal differences employed in the Chinese language, using words such as this one without the appropriate indication of tone. External links * Google hits: "de" pinyin * Google hits: "de5" pinyin Category:Mandarin entries with audio links Category:Mandarin pinyin ---- Norwegian Bokmål Pronunciation * Pronoun # they # those ---- Norwegian Nynorsk Etymology From , and , . Pronoun # you (second person plural) References * See also ---- Old French Etymology Preposition # of # from ---- Portuguese Pronunciation * , * , Preposition # of #* #*:O protesto de Hermione foi abafado por uma risadinha alta. #*::Hermione's objection was interrupted by a loud little laugh. # from See also * (de+ ) * (de+ ) * (de+ ) * (de+ ) ---- Romanian Preposition # from #: Casa mea nu este departe '''de' aici.'' - “My house is not far from here.” # of #: o ceaşcă '''de' ceai'' - “a cup of tea” #: un profesor '''de' matematică'' - “a professor of mathematics” ---- Scottish Gaelic Alternative forms * dhe Pronunciation * Preposition # of, off Derived terms * The following prepositional pronouns: ---- Spanish Pronunciation * , Etymology 1 Noun # Name of the letter . Etymology 2 From . Preposition # of; ’s #: Constitución española '''de' 1812'' — “Spanish constitution of 1812” #: la cola '''del' perro'' — “the dog’s tail” # from #: Soy '''de' España'' — “I’m from Spain” #: Él murió '''de' hambre'' — “He died from hunger” # used to construct compound nouns (with attributive nouns) #: campamento '''de' verano'' — “summer camp” Usage notes As illustrated in the example above, combines with to form . Derived terms * del Category:es:Latin letter names ---- Sranan Tongo Verb # To be. ---- Swedish Alternative forms * dom * di Pronunciation * * , * Pronoun # they Article # the, a definite article used in the beginning of noun phrases containing attributive adjectives and nouns in the plural. This article is used together with the definite suffix of the noun to indicate the definiteness of the noun phrase. #: de gröna bilar'na' #:: ''the green cars'' Usage notes The same type of noun phrases with singular nouns instead use den (common gender) or det (neuter) for this function. Some definite noun phrase with attributive adjectives may skip these preceding articles. This is the case especially for many lexicalized noun phrases and also for many noun phrases working as proper names of organisations, geographical places, TV shows, events and similar. : Brittiska öar'na' :: ''The British Isles'' While the personal pronoun de has an object form and a genitive form, the definite article de is unaffected by the syntactic role of the noun phrase. ---- Tok Pisin Etymology From . Noun # Day Related terms * asde * gude * hapasde * olde * olde olde * pede * sande * seven de * tede * tude See also * Category:Tok Pisin days of the week Category:tpi:Time ---- Turkish Adverb # as well, too, also :: Özer de sorunun cevabını biliyor - Özer also knows the answer of the question :: Berker de bizimle geliyor - Berker is coming with us as well :: Zafer de dondurma yemeyi sever - Zafer likes eating ice cream, too. Usage notes * It's used when the previous word's last vowel is "e", "i", "ö" or "ü". Otherwise (if the word's last vowel is "a", "ı", "o" or "u"); it becomes "da" Synonyms * da Verb # say ---- Volapük Preposition # of, from ---- West Frisian Article # the (definite article preceding nouns of common gender) af:de ang:de ar:de cs:de da:de de:de et:de el:de es:de eo:de fr:de fy:de gl:de ko:de hr:de io:de id:de ie:de it:de ku:de la:de lt:de li:de hu:de ml:de nl:de ja:de no:de oc:de pl:de pt:de ro:de ru:de fi:de sv:de ta:de tr:de vi:de vo:de zh:de